This invention relates to an aerial toy and, in particular, to a device especially adapted to be propelled as a projectile through the air for recreational purposes.
Recreational devices, designed to be propelled through the air, are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,087,445, 2,179,404, 2,338,274, 2,613,935, 3,393,911, 4,088,319, 4,113,251, 4,133,533, 4,248,424 and 4,294,447. Such devices frequently have included a weighted head connected to one or more, light and flexible, elongated tails and have been adapted to be propelled through the air by grasping the free end of the tail(s), swinging the head about the grasped free end of the tail(s) and then releasing the free end of the tail(s). See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,179,404, 3,393,911, 4,088,319 and 4,294,447. However, it has generally been difficult to catch such a device, when it has been propelled through the air, except by catching its head. In this regard, it has generally been difficult to catch the tail(s) of such a device in flight because its tail(s) has extended behind its head where the tail(s) has been difficult to grasp as the device has flown toward an individual trying to catch it.
For this reason, an aerial recreation device has been sought which can be propelled through the air by grasping the free end of its tail(s), swinging its head about the grasped free end of its tail(s) and then releasing the free end of its tail(s) and which can be easily caught in flight by catching a part thereof besides its head.